Sentimientos
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Los sentimientos de Takuya Kanbara, Yaoi, Takouji, leanlo todos a los que no son homofobicos ^^ y por lo que mas quieran, dejen review
1. Confusión

Digimon no me pertenece pero el fic me pertenece a mi ^^  
  
Este fic se sitúa en digimon 4, cuando van en el trailmon que los lleva al continente oscuro.  
  
Todo el fic es con punto de vista de Takuya, y es yaoi, relación hombre/hombre, si no te gusta puedes regresarte en este momento.  
  
Es un Takouji, utilizo el nombre japonés Kouji, que Koji.  
  
Sentimientos Capitulo 1: Confusión Por: Ice Kory X  
  
¿A dónde vamos?, ¿Era acaso el Lucero de la rosa, o era el crucero de la rosa, o museo de la rosa? Se me hace que era ese último pero ¿Qué será el museo de la rosa?, será acaso, como dice su nombre, un museo con distinto tipos de Rosas, quien sabe, y ¿Qué encontraremos ahí? ¿Acaso encontraremos a Orphanimon?, yo que se, lo único que se es que estoy feliz, con este grupo de amigos, me gusta estar con ellos.  
  
Ahorita nos encontramos en trailmon y noto que J.P y Zoe están platicando de algo que no me interesa, Tommy esta acostado en el asiento de enfrente de mí, y Kouji. el esta alado de Tommy, viendo el paisaje, con sus ojos oscuros, mostrando tranquilidad, y seriedad, esa seriedad que algunas veces me a hecho pelear con él, pero. ¿Por qué me sonrojo?, será acaso que. no, es ilógico, pero. auch, alguien me golpeo, levanto mi cara y veo que fue.  
  
"Kouji, ¿Por qué me pegaste? Le digo, el me ve y me dice "por que te me quedaste mirándome por 5 minutos, como idiota y eso me molesto después te hablo y no me contestas, y me empecé a preocupar" ¡¡¡queeee!!! ¿Qué se preocupo por mi? Creo que mejor le contesto antes de que me golpe de nuevo "a ok, ya no te preocupes" y noto que me estoy sonrojando mas aún y noto que Kouji dice algo como 'estas bien' pero no estoy totalmente seguro ya que estoy sumamente metido en mis pensamientos ¿Por qué se habrá preocupado Kouji por mi? Y ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando mas? Y. auch, es otro golpe y le digo:  
  
"Por que eres tan agresivo Kouji", y el se voltea y empieza a caminar, se sienta y dice "Es algo que no te incumbe, y no me vuelvas a mirar así" me le quedo viendo un poco, y me volteo antes de que Kouji me golpeé de nuevo.  
  
No entiendo a ese chico, de repente se preocupa por mi, y después me empieza a golpear y se enoja conmigo y también ¿Por qué me habré sonrojado? ¿Será que acaso me enamoré de Kouji?... Naaa, lo dudo, de seguro era vergüenza je, je, je, Duch  
  
"¿Por qué me pegas otra vez Kouji?" le reclamo y el me contesta "Te había dicho que no me mirara con esa cara de idiota, y te me quedaste viendo otra vez con tu pinche cara de idiota" me dice y se va al otro vagón, me duele que me diga que tengo una cara de idiota, pero acaso me le quede mirándolo, no me acuerdo, que allá volteado a verlo, estoy confundido y dolido, creo que me voy a ir al vagón de adelante, quiero llorar, y no me gusta que me vean llorar  
  
Fin del primer capitulo  
  
Que tal, les gusto?, Ojala que si, me gustaría que todo aquel que leyera esto dejara un review, tan siquiera, para saber si les gusto ¿siiiiiiiiiiii?, please.  
  
Este fic, cuenta de algunos capítulos, todos con el punta de Takuya, el siguiente, lo mas probable es que se llame 'Dolor y Descubrimiento'.  
  
Perdonen lo corto, pero así van a ser los demás, creo, esta dedicado a todos, pero en especial a Kerberusmon, Mi Koushiro Yamato, y a Merle-chan.  
  
Creo que yo soy el primero en escribir un Takouji, en español, y ojala que yo no sea el unico, please, escriban Takouji.  
  
Ya voy a cumplir un año escribiendo en Fanfiction.net, y estoy happy, y voy a escribir una fiesta en un fic, quien quiera hábleme para invitarlo a mi fic.  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Adiós  
  
Chaoito  
  
Sayonara  
  
Bye  
  
ATTE: Ice Kory X  
  
Psdt: para la invitación, limite hasta el domingo 4 de mayo del 2003. 


	2. Dolor

Digimon no me pertenece, pero este fic si, y doy gracias, por ello ^^.

Quiero agradecer a Mi Koushiro Yamato, a Yami Bakura, y a Mireya por sus reviews.

Como ya he dicho en el capitulo anterior, este fic es yaoi, Takouji, y tiene una que otra palabrita grosera, pero solo leves ^^.

Es con el punto de vista de Takuya.

**Sentimiento**

**Capitulo 2: Dolor**

**Por: Ice Kory X**

¿Por qué me tiene que doler lo que me dice Kouji?, ¿Por qué será?, ¿acaso si me habré enamorado de él?, escucho que tocan la puerta, me limpio mis lagrimas y pregunto:

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo, Zoe, ¿puedo pasar?" me dice y yo le contesto "si" ella abre la puerta del vagón y se sienta junto conmigo 

"¿Para que viniste Zoe?" le digo 

"Para ver como estabas" me dice

"Estoy bien, yo solo estaba pensando en…" me callo rápido antes de decir, que estoy pensando en Kouji.

"¿En quien pensabas?" que le digo 

"Pensaba en una chava que me gusta que se encuentra en nuestro mundo, no creas que eres tu" le digo y me río nerviosamente.

"Mentiroso, pero como veo, que no me quieres decir, mejor no te insisto" se preparaba para irse pero la detuve, para preguntarle algo.

"Zoe, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo?"

"Por que lo dijiste como si nada, tu risa nerviosa, y porque se te puede ver en tus ojos, yo te puedo leer como a un libro, Takuya, soy una mujer, me subestimas, y además se quien te gusta" ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?, Que sabe quien me gusta, ¿pero si yo no se quien me gusta"

"pe, pe, pe, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?" le digo muy difícilmente, ya que tengo un nudo en la garganta.

"Fácil, la forma en que lo miras, que pasas mucho tiempo cerca de ÉL, y por que dicen: 'Las personas que se pelean, se quieren mucho'" con eso se que ella sabe que me gusta Kouji, aunque yo ni lo sabia, jejeje, creo que si soy un despistado, veo que Zoe ya se fe, y me siento feliz, por fin se que estoy enamorado de Kouji 

_Te había dicho que no me mirara con esa cara de idiota, y te me quedaste viendo otra vez con tu pinche cara de idiota_

"Kouji, por que me dijiste eso, si me dolió lo que dijiste, yo te quiero, te amo, creo, y tu…" "¿Queeeee", alguien me interrumpió, creo que había hablado en lugar de pensarlo, volteo y me quedo petrificado.

"Kouji"

"¿Qué dijiste Takuya?" veo una furia en sus ojos.

"Kouji, yo…" fui interrumpido otra vez por Kouji

"Cállate, ¿Cómo te atreves a enamorarte de mi?, me das asco"me dice, y me siento súper mal, siento que mi corazón tiene un hueco, Kouji se acerca y me bofetea, y yo dejo salir unas lagrimas, y el me dice "No te atrevas a acercarte a mi, nunca te me acerques" diciendo eso Kouji se va del vagón y yo me quedo en el piso llorando "¿Por qué Kouji?"

Fin del 2do capitulo

Que tal, les gusto, ojala, y también ojala que no me suicide por haber hecho llorar a Taku-chan, ya que el es mi favorito.

Fic dedicado a Todos los lectores, y en especial a Mi Koushiro Yamato, Merle-chan, Yami Bakura, y a Nireya.

Dejen Review, con cualquier mensaje, y aun sigo con la invitacion a mi fic de aniversario, dejen un mail a Ice_Kory_X@hotmail.com con sus datos y personalidad, nos vemos.

ATTE:

Ice Kory X


	3. Odio

Hola a todo los que están leyendo mi fic, y espero que les este gustando lo que hago, como a mi ^^.

Les dirigiré unas palabras a los que me han dejado reviews:

**Nireya: **Gracias por leer mi fic, ¿Qué por que Takuya y Kouji?, simple, porque es una pareja linda, y aparte en la serie se nota algo de eso ^^.

**Darla: **tienes razón, es la cosa mas dulce, y gracias por leer mi fic, ^^, espero que tu también hagas uno.

**Nanaka:** yo te entiendo, yo todos los días entro y busco a ver si alguien escribió un Takouji en español, pero siempre me desilusionaba, y ya leí la mayoría de los de ingles, gracias por leer mi fic ^^.

**Yami Bakura: **gracias, tu me has dejado review en los dos capítulos, ojala que también me dejes review en este, ^^, no creas que me gusto hacer sufrir a mi Taku-chan T_T, ya que el es mi personaje favorito T_T,  y si quieres saber como quedan, lee los siguientes capítulos.

**Mi Koushiro Yamato: **gracias por seguir conmigo, y tienes razón, soy demasiado dulce T_T, y si quieres saber si Kouji quiere a Takuya, lee este, los demás capítulos, gracias por dejar review en cada capitulo ^^.

**Merle: merle ;_; **a mi me duele mucho hacerle eso a Taku-chan, pero así es la vida T_T

Esos son todos, y ojala siguen dejando reviews, todos los que lean esto.

Takuya: ¿PORQUEEEEEEE? ¿PORQUE ME RECHAZAS KOUJI T_T?

Kouji: Que te importa (dice eso y se va)

Takuya: T_T

Ice Kory X: no llores Takuya (voy y abrazo a Takuya) ya veras que todo va a salir bien ^^ jejeje ((¿De donde habré sacado eso 9_9))

Takuya: oky, pero si me prometes 2 cosas

Ice Kory X: ¿Cuáles?

Takuya: Qué hagas que Kouji se enamore de mí y que compres una pizza, para comer los dos.

Ice Kory X:°_°, bueno, lo primero lo considerare, y lo segundo ok

Takuya: ^^ siiiiii

Ice Kory X: -_- (Saca el celular y empieza a marcar) me manda una pizza a el espacio en blanco, entre la calle luces de Kouji y la avenida flama de Takuya, numero 04, en la calle I love Takouji, ok, (volteo a Takuya) en un reto llega

Takuya: ok

Ice Kory X: ok, empecemos el fic

Takuya: Ice Kory X no es dueño de digimon, ni de mi, solo de este fic.

Ice Kory X: -_- gracias por recordarme la cruel verdad.

Takuya: ^^ de nada, me gusta hacerte sufrir ¬¬

Ice Kory X: ¬¬* acaso te quieres quedar sin tu Kouji

Takuya: no te creas Kory-chan, era un juego. ^^u

Ice Kory X: ok ^^, empecemos, el fic esta ubicado después de huir por primera vez de Duskmon, y empieza cuando Takuya y Tommy van al bosque.

**Sentimientos**

**Capitulo 3: Odio**

**Por: Ice Kory X**

¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así conmigo?, pudimos haber derrotado a Duskmon, pero Kouji, hizo que huyéramos, pude haber derrotado a Duskmon.

Desde que me bofeteo en Trailmon, se ha vuelto muy duro conmigo, siempre me ignora, o me insulta, o me lleva la contra; ¿Por qué tuve que pensar en voz alta?

Creo que tienen razón sobre que entre el amor y el odio hay una línea delgada, que se rompe fácilmente; detesto que alguien se burle de mí, detesto que piense que soy diferente a los demás, por eso detesto a Kouji, lo odio, pero a la vez lo amo.

"Takuya" oigo que me hablan y veo que es Tommy "Mande Tommy" "¿Qué estas pensando?" que le diré "Estoy tratando de pensar en un plan para poder derrotar a Duskmon, pero no me llega ni una idea" me siento mal mintiéndole a Tommy, pero no quiero que se preocupe por mi "¿Te ayudo a pensar en el plan?" me dice Tommy y le respondo "si"

Otra vez esta haciendo lo mismo, les muestro mi plan, y él dice que no esta bien el plan, y luego me dice que lo siga, este que se cree, solo por que me golpeo y me dijo que le doy asco no tiene por que tratarme así, veo que nos detenemos y Kouji me dice "No entiendo por que estas en el digimundo, ¿Por qué no te regresas?" me dice, y eso si me dolió, y le cambio el tema "Mira, mi plan esta bien, lo único malo es tu actitud, desde que escuchaste que te amaba, lo único que has hecho es humillarme, ya basta ¿no?" "Lo que yo haga o he hecho no te incumbe, y tu plan es malo, ¿acaso no te preocupas por los demás?" me dice y le contesto enojado "Claro que si, yo no soy tan frío como tu" él me agarra de mi ropa y me recarga en la pared "Tu plan es un asco, igual que tú, mira, no me importa si mueres, solo no incluyas a los demás " dice eso y me suelta, pero ¿no le importa si muero?, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, de repente se siente un temblor, y eso me salvo para no llorar enfrente de Kouji "Es Duskmon" dice Kouji y sale corriendo y yo lo sigo, y al llegar con los demás, veo que efectivamente es Duskmon, y los demás ya han digievolucionado con el digi-spirit bestia, ok, sigamos con mi plan.

**"Digi-spirit digivolve a...   KendoGarurumon"**

**"****Digi-spirit digivolve a...   Agunimon"**

"Ok, sigamos con el plan" les digo, y escucho que KendoGarurumon reclama, pero nadie le hace caso, y me siento feliz, por fin le gane a Kouji, corro y ataco a Duskmon

**"Salamandra ardiente"**

Le pego pero me doy cuenta que no le hago daño y intento con mis patadas pero nada, entonces lo agarro por la espalda y les digo a los muchachos que ataquen, y así lo hacen pero Duskmon absorbe los ataques y se pone enfrente de mi, pero por el miedo me quedo inmóvil, levanta su espada preparado para atacarme, me va a matar, y cierro los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero no lo recibo y escucho a Zephirmon gritando el nombre de Kouji entonces me quedo petrificado, Kouji había recibido el golpe, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no le daba asco? "KOUJIIIIIIIII" grito y voy tras el llorando. 

No quiero que se muera, aunque el me odie, yo lo amo, por favor no te mueras.

"KOUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Fin del tercer capitulo

Takuya: Que tal, no estuvo tan bueno como los otros dos capítulos, pero ojala que les guste.

Ice Kory X: Como dije esta dedicado a los que me han dejado por lo menos un review, y ojala lean el fic de Taku-chan (ósea yo) llamado 'entra en mi vida'; POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE

Entregador de pizzas: aquí esta la pizza que pidieron, son $99.00 

Ice Kory X: T_T aquí esta (le entrega el dinero) bye (Y Cierra la puerta), no se por que te compre la pizza ¬¬

Takuya: por que me quieres, pero, por que haces que sea mal herido Kouji ¬¬

Ice Kory X: yo no fui, así es el programa.

Takuya: pero en el programa no hay Takouji.

Ice Kory X: ¬¬ bueno ya, (hacia los lectores) no se pierdan el cuarto capitulo 'Miedo' donde va a aparecer mi querido Flamon ^-^

Takuya: ósea yo

Ice Kory X: así es, nos vemos, ya que Takuya y yo tenemos que comer una pizza, y recuerden que la proxima semana habra una fiesta-fic, para que lo lean, y dejen un review con su personalidad, y e-mail para mandarles su invitacion, bye bye.

Takuya: bye (y se pone a comer)


	4. Miedo

Ice Kory X: Hola de nuevo, ¿me extrañaron?

Kouji: Ni en lo mas mínimo ¬¬

Ice Kory X: ¬¬ retráctate, o... (saca un mazo gigante) ya veras ^_^

Kouji: O_o ok, si te extrañe, te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuanto ^_^u 

Ice Kory X: ok, te perdono (guarda el mazo gigante) me gusta que me rueguen, pero ¿Dónde esta Takuya? ;_;

Flamon: Aquí estoy (Va y abraza a Ice Kory X)

Kouji: Yo me voy, no quiero ver a este asqueroso (dice y se va)

Flamon: Kouji (dice llorando)

Ice Kory X: ya no llores (va y lo abraza) tal vez  en el próximo capitulo te reconcilies con Kouji pero no prometo nada.

Flamon: Ok (se limpia las lagrimas) empecemos.

Ice Kory X: Pero primero quiero dedicarles unas palabras a las personas que me han dejado un review:

**Tomoe Ishida D: **A mi me gusta mas el Takouji, y como te gusta el Takouiji te recomiendo que esperes a que mi compañero Taku-chan (osase yo) haga su fic de 'El amor de los gemelos'.

**Cristal y Satoshi 4ever love:** Gracias por dejar review, y si Kouichi va a salir tal vez en el próximo capitulo.

**Darla_la mosca tete:** Darla, el fic se trataba en ese capitulo, pero bueno gracias por dejar review.

**Yami Bakura: **Gracias por dejar review en mis tres capítulos, y tmb a mi me duele hacer sufrir a mi Takuya ;_;

**Mi Koushiro Yamato: **Si tienes razón, creo que debo hacerlos mas grandes, y por tu pregunta, ve los sig. capítulos y gracias por haber dejado review en los 3 capítulos.

**Merle-chan:** Gracias ^//^

Flamon: Ok empecemos, Digimon no le pertenece a Ice Kory X, pero este Grandioso Fic si.

**Sentimientos**

**Capitulo 4: Miedo**

**Por: Ice Kory X**

**'¿**Por que me habré subido en el Trailmon Negro?, ¿será acaso para alejarme de Kouji?, pero me salio mal, ahora ni siquiera se que soy yo, al parecer soy un digimon' pienso mientras camino hacia mi casa, pero toda la gente corre de mí asustados, y eso hacia sentir mal a Takuya.

'¿Por qué tienen que salir huyendo de mí?, creo que me voy a escondidas, para no llamar la atención' pienso y me subo a los techos de por ahí y llega hasta mi casa y veo que no hay nadie en la sala y sin querer volteo a la casa del vecino y veo que tienen una riña con su hijo parece que se llama Daito, el tiene alguna fama entre los chavos, dicen que él es gay, y yo lo descubrí ya que él quiso que fuera su novio

((((Recuerdo))))

"Takuya" oigo que me hablan y volteo y es Daito, se dice que ese chico es gay, y yo siempre lo he evitado, ya que luego se burlan de mi y a mi no me gusta que se burlen de mí, pero para ser buen portado le contesto "Mande Daito" "¿Puedo hablar contigo en el parque?" "Esta bien" le respondo y lo sigo y al llegar a un sitio donde nadie nos pudiera ver le digo "Y ¿de que quieres hablar Daito?" lo veo y veo que esta sonrojado y me dice "Lo que quiero decirte es que tu me gustas" lo veo, me quedo con cara de what! "Yo lo siento, es que yo no te puedo corresponder, lo que pasa es que no soy gay" le digo y veo su rostro de sufrimiento "Pero si no fuera por eso con gusto lo haría" le digo y el me abraza y me dice "Gracias".

(((( Fin del Recuerdo))))

'Pensandolo bien él esta muy bien, pero ahora el problema es que me gusta Kouji' pienso y veo que el papa de Daito lo esta golpeando y oigo que dice algo sobre que tu no eres uno de esos malditos maricones y veo que aun lo sigue golpeando, me volteo ya que no quiero ver como lo maltratan, 'no quiero que eso me pase a mí, ni a Kouji', volteo y veo que esta alguien sentado en el comedor de mi casa y veo QUE SOY YO, no lo puedo creer, pero como puedo estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo, veo que el Takuya que no soy yo recibe un mail en el teléfono 'pero si eso paso el día que me fui al digimundo, será acaso que regrese antes de el momento que me fui al digimundo y conocí a Kouji' veo que el Takuya que no soy yo se va corriendo,  creo saber a donde va y lo voy a evitar.

Ahora estoy en el ascensor atrás de  el Takuya que no soy yo, y me pongo a pensar 'Puedo evitar la ida al digimundo pero... ¿Qué tendría de beneficio? Yo prefiero estar a lado de Kouji, aunque el no quiera estarlo, y también quiero saber ¿Por qué me defendio Kouji del ataque de Duskmon, solo lo sabre  si voy al digimundo' 

"QUE ESPERASSSS, MUEVETE, SE TE VA EL TREN" le grito al Takuya que no soy yo y el empieza a correr tras el tren y veo que aparece otra vez Duskmon y lo ataco con mi cola de llamas y se deshace y aparece el Trailmon oscuro y me dice "¿Quieres regresar?" y le contesto seguro "Si" 'Hay voy Kouji, hay voy mi amor"

Fin del 4to Capitulo

Ice Kory X: Espero que les sea de su agrado, y ojala me dejen un review ^_^.

Flamon: Siiiiii, dejen review y díganle a Kory que me reconcilie con Kouji.

Ice Kory X: Si, próximamente, solo faltan 2 capítulos ^_ ^

Flamon: 2 O_o

Ice Kory X: Sip, bueno, a los que esperan a Kouichi, en el próximo capitulo 'Desesperación' aparecerá, y solo aparecerá Kouichi ^_^ y disculpen lo corto, saludos a todos los que dejen reviews, se despide Ice Kory X, y Flamon.

Flamon: sip

Ice Kory X: adios.


	5. Desesperación

Kory: Jejejeje, lo siento, Jejejeje.

Takuya: ¬¬ por que no has actualizado este fic, ya has hecho muchos otros, pero este no ¬¬

Kory: es que se me había ido la inspiración, parte por que solo recibí 2 reviews en mi capitulo anterior ;_;

Takuya: (ahora es Takuya quien abraza a Kory) no llores Kory

Kory: Ok (se limpia las lágrimas) Muéranse de envidia :P

Takuya: Ok, mandamos saludos a:

**Merle:** Gracias, Gratias, Thanks, Arigatou, tu también eres la mejor.

**Crystal y Satoshi 4ever love: **Gracias, tu eres una de las que mas a leído los fics de Kory, te lo agradecemos.

Kory: Ok, comencemos, ah, si cierto, este fic se ubica adentro de Sephirotmon, y va a ver un P. de V. de Kouji

Takuya: Digimon no le pertenece a Kory, pero este exitoso fic sí.

**Sentimientos**

**Capitulo 5: Desesperación.**

**Por: Ice Kory X**

**Fecha: 8 de junio del 2003**

¿Dónde estoy?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos salvando a J.P. y de repente aparecieron unos ojos y algo me empujo a uno de ellos, y hasta ahí recuerdo.

Kouji, me dio las gracias, y me dijo que había madurado, me siento feliz, pero ¿donde esta?, creo que lo voy a buscar. 

"¿Pero tu crees que el quiera ser rescatado por ti?" dice una voz a mis espaldas, volteo y me veo a mi mismo, pero, no es un espejo "¿Quién eres tu?" le digo "Soy yo, pero a la vez soy tú" me dice, no entiendo, él es él, pero a la vez es yo, ok "¿Y tu como sabes que él no quiere ser rescatado por mí?" le digo un poco enojado "Un presentimiento, y aparte, tu lo sabes bien, tienes ese presentimiento de que él no quiere ser rescatado por ti" me dice, él tiene razón, siento eso, pero si me rindiera el podría sufrir "No importa, aunque el amor no sea correspondido, hay que tratarlo y cuidarlo como un tesoro, y yo defenderé a Kouji con todos mis poderes, pero... ¿Quién eres tu, realmente?" digo y el sujeto que esta enfrente lo rodearon unos digi-codes y luego apareció un pájaro verde "Soy Parrotmon y me quedare con tus Digi-spirit" dice Parrotmon y empiezo a correr y Parrotmon me persigue "Ya me canse" digo y saco mi Digivice

**"Digi-spirit, digivolve aaa...  Agunimon"**

**"Salamandra ardiente"** ataco a Parrotmon y lo golpeo directamente, y aparece su digi-code.

**"Alma que fuiste corrompida por el poder de la maldad, te purificare con este digivice, Digi-code, captura" **Capturo el digi-code de Parrotmon y otra vez aparecen esos ojos, y me meto en uno y llego hasta donde hay una ventisca, pero no tengo tiempo, debo de llegar hasta donde esta Kouji "Dudo que el te quiera, él solo quiere hacerte sufrir" dice otra voz y volteo de nuevo y veo otro yo "No me importa, yo protegeré a Kouji, cueste lo que me cueste, dime quien eres tu en realidad" le digo y aparece un digi-code alrededor de él y aparece un león parado en dos pies con pantalones y es de color blanco "Soy Panjyamon, y me tengo que quedar con tus digi-spirit, **Golpe Congelante**" me ataca, ¡que bueno que estoy en forma de Agunimon.

**"Salamandra ardiente"** los poderes chocan y se desasen.

**"Dardos de fuego" **lo ataco y su digi-spirit aparece.

**"Digimon que alguna ves fuiste bueno, te purificare con este digi-vice, Digi-code captura" **capturo su Digi-code y de repente mi Digivice suena y contesto "Bueno" "¿Takuya?" es Zoe "¿Zoe?" le digo "Takuya, Duskmon entro dentro de Sephirotmon, en donde ustedes están" "¿Quién mas esta aquí?" "Solo tu y Kouji, me imagino que Duskmon esta con Kouji, ve por el" "Si" se corta la llamada, eso ya no importa, tengo que ir con Kouji.

***************Kouji P. de V. ******************

"Tu punto débil es que tienes miedo a que tus amigos te abandonen, por eso te alejas de ellos" me dice Karatemon, el tiene razón, yo me alejo, por que todos siempre se terminan alejando de mi.

"Por eso nadie te amara" me dice Karatemon, ja, "¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?" "¿Qué?" dice sorprendido Karatemon "Yo tengo a alguien que me ama, me ama mucho" Takuya... (Aparece una imagen en la mente de Kouji donde aparece Takuya sonriéndole)

"Pero me imagino que lo has hecho sufrir" me dice Karatemon, él tiene razón (Aparece otra imagen donde aparece Takuya llorando después de que Kouji le dice que le da asco) "Creo que acerté" dice Karatemon con una sonrisa triunfal "No importa cuantas veces le diga que lo odio, el seguirá amándome, el es muy terco, pero a la ves muy tierno" 

**"Lobomon, digivolve a KendoGarurumon"**

**"Estrella fugaz"** ataco a Karatemon y después de tantos ataques lo derroto.

**"Digimon que fuiste influenciado por el poder de la maldad, te brindare de mi luz, Digi-code captura"** absorbo su digi-code y aparece un ojo y entro a uno de ellos, Takuya, esperame.

****************Takuya P. de V. ***************

Suena de nuevo mi digivice y contesto "Bueno" "Takuya" oigo a Zoe "Si, Zoe" "Takuya, Kouji y Duskmon han salido de Sephirotmon, solo faltas tú" me dice "Esta bien, voy a buscar alguna manera de salir" se corta de nuevo la transmisión.

(((Ya ustedes saben lo que pasa, Takuya se encuentra con Mercurymon y luego digievoluciona a BlackSeraphimon y agarra a Takuya de la cabeza y se rompen sus goggles, ahora pasemos a lo que piensa Takuya en ese momento)))

No, no puedo morir aquí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que cuidar de Tommy y de mi hermano Shinrya, tengo que regresar con mis padres, y lo mas importante, tengo que arreglar mis cosas con Kouji, decirle que lo siento pero que de verdad lo amo (Le salen lagrimas a Takuya y BlackSeraphimon le aprieta mas fuerte la cabeza a Takuya) No puedo morir así "KOOOOUUUUUUUUUJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

**************** Kouji P. de V. *****************

Que es este sentimiento, siento la necesidad de volver y ver si todos están bien, si Takuya esta bien, pero, quiero saber quien es ese chico que vi en Duskmon.

*************** Takuya P. de V. *****************

((Más tarde))

¿Dónde estarás Kouji?, ojalá que te encuentres bien "Patamon, ¿Estas seguro que de por aquí esta Kouji?" le digo a Patamon, que se encuentra volando junto a mí "Si, el chico del resplandor se encuentra por allá" dice Patamon y apunta hacía adelante (aparece un resplandor, como si alguien estuviera peleando "Patamon, refugiate en algún lugar, yo iré a ver que fue eso" le digo y el asiente, y voy corriendo a mas no poder, esperame Kouji.

*************** Kouji P. de V. *****************

¿De verdad es mi hermano? "¿De verdad eres mi hermano?" le pregunto a Velgmon y dispara un ataque "Cuidado" escucho gritar a alguien y se me hecha encima para desviarme del ataque, de repente volteo y veo que fue Takuya, lo veo que tiene los ojos brillosos, y sonriéndome "Por fin te encuentro" me dice, y yo sin querer me sonrojo "¿Por qué no lo atacas?" me pregunta Takuya "¿Por qué él es mi hermano gemelo?".

**************** Takuya P. de V.******************

Su hermano gemelo "¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?" ahora que recuerdo, cuando era Flamon yo vi a un chico que se parecía a él, pero con pelo corto y una gorra "Apenas lo descubrí" Me dice "Vamos a derrotarlo" le digo "No" "Derrotándolo es la única manera de que regrese a la normalidad" le digo y el se queda en silencio "Si no vas, voy a tener que pelear solo" le digo y saco mi digivice.

**"Doble spirit, digivolve aaa...  Aldamon"** digievoluciono y vuelo hasta donde esta Velgmon **"Misiles de fuego"** lo atacó pero no le ago suficiente daño y me agarra con sus patas.

**"Doble spirit, digivolve aaa...  Beowolfmon" **escucho a Kouji digievolucionar y viene a rescatarme usando un láser de su mano y hace que Velgmon me suelte "Gracias" le digo "Mh" lo único que me dice "Ataquemos al mismo tiempo" le digo **"Cazador furtivo" "Bola de fuego"** atacamos a Velgmon y aparecen los dos digi-spirit de la oscuridad y un chico.

**"Alma que fuiste contagiado por la oscuridad, yo te doy d mi luz, Digi-code captura" **veo que Kouji absorbe el digi-code y a los dos de los digi-spirits y el chico cae, Kouji y yo regresamos a la normalidad y vamos por el chico.

"Kouichi" dice Kouji

**Fin del 5to capitulo**

Ojala que les aya sido de su agrado, les pido por favor que dejen review, se los pido por favor, dejen su opinión sincera, por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic.

Atte:

Kory


End file.
